One Loss, One Gain
by SParkie96
Summary: Tru Days and Gohan talk about their sister, Max and her death. No Flames. Brother/Sister bonding.


**One Loss, One Gain**

* * *

Summary: Tru Parker finds her adopted older brother Gohun working too hard. They talk about the past and Max's death. Flames are used to roast Miley Cyrus.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except short Sami mentionings and plot.

Warning: No Flaming. Reviews welcome.

* * *

Nineteen year old, Tru Parker/Days waited in traffic for like ever. She just wanted to get home and sleep. When the light changed green, she drove down Willow Avenue. She almost got hit by drunk teenagers.

"Watch where you're going, jerks!" she hollered. The teenager driving flipped her the finger and continued speeding. She should get Sami to arrest them later, or at least scare the crap out of them. She smiled at that thought. One teenager took a swing and Sami would have flipped them over her shoulder. Her sister was one tough kid.

Tru reached the house and entered through the garage. Upstairs she could hear Sami, Ben, and Justin arguing about something.

"How is it fair if the youngest dies first?" Ben's muffled voice called.

"Because they were the last one born!" Justin's voice said.

"It's the death of the first born son!" Ben said.

"What if it's a girl?" Justin protested.

"Will you just shut up and watch the damn television?!" Sami yelled.

Tru laughed and shook her head. Those three were definitely the Three Stooges.

"Gohun! Could you turn the lights on, please? I can't see a thing!" Tru yelled. No answer, but the lights flickered on.

"Thanks!" Tru yelled.

She continued her journey, putting her coat on the rack and closed the garage door. She accidentally walked into Sami'scamaro. Luckily it stayed silent. An explosion went off in the direction of Gohun's lab.

"Gohun! Are you alright?" Tru yelled. She heard coughing and laughing. She walked into his lab and laughed.

"Gohun! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in here?" she giggled.

The Twenty one year old replied with a "Nothing." and waved his hand around.

"Mom is going to murder you if she sees this!" Tru laughed.

"You think I don't know that? It's bad enough that it's her time of the month." Gohun sighed.

"Ew. How do you know that?" Tru asked, still giggling.

"This morning, Mom told Ben that he was her baby boy. Then she yelled at him for not cleaning his room. Then she started crying and apologizing for yelling at him. All in ten minutes." Gohun explained.

"Uh, huh." Tru said.

"Yeah." Gohun said, turning back to his invention.

"So, what does that thing do?" Tru asked, pointing at the metal cone sitting on a metal sheet.

"This? This is the Mini Volcano Erupter. It Erupts when a real volcano does, tells you which one, tells you the volume of the amount of lava, the amount of smoke, and the temperature, in both degrees Fahrenheit and degrees Celsius." Gohun explained.

"Oh! Degrees Celsius! So tell us professor, what volcano just erupted?" Tru asked.

"None. I hit a button I was not supposed to." Gohun muttered.

"Kind of like what Ben used to do?" Tru asked.

"Yeah, but I pressed it once. You put a million of "Do Not Push" buttons in front of him, and he'll push them all." Gohun said.

"True. So true." the younger said.

"I know it's true, Tru." Gohun said, cleaning up his lab tables. After a few minutes of watching, Tru got bored.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"You know where everything goes?" Gohun asked. Tru looked around. She shook her head.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm almost done anyway." Gohun forgived. Tru's mind wandered.

"Gohun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the day Max died?"

Gohun dropped his tool box. He looked at her.

"Of course. How could I forget?" he asked.

"Well, do you think she would've forgiven me?" Tru asked.

"For what?" Gohun asked, cleaning up his tools.

"The morning before she died, I told her I hated her. She was bossy, but at least she helped me when I needed help." Tru said. Gohun walked over and hugged her.

"She wouldn't hate you for saying that. She forgave you the moment you saved Ben and Sami from Samara's wrath." Gohun said. Tru felt her eyes tear.

"That's what I was supposed to do. When she was weak, I needed to be strong. She taught me everything. And thanks to her, I can still protect those two." she cried.

"I think that's what she wanted you to do." Gohun said. Tru smiled.

"Thanks, Hun." she said.

"TRU! JUSTIN BIEBER'S BEATING ME!" Ben yelled.

"AM NOT!" Justin hollered.

"Will you two knock it off?" Sami asked.

Tru smiled. Gohun laughed.

"Look on the bright side, Max left, Justin joins the family. One loss equals one gain, even if it took a little long." Gohun said. She nodded.

"You're right." Tru said. As she walked upstairs, one thought remained in her head,

'One Loss, Equals One Gain.'

* * *

**And of course Ben ruins the moment. Please Favorite or Review. No flames. **


End file.
